


Diamond City Duo

by Catullus_50



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Multi, Porn, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catullus_50/pseuds/Catullus_50
Summary: Sole Survivor Eva returns to Diamond City to find both Cait and Piper waiting with a proposal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter here is the set-up, with some worldbuilding, because apparently I needed to include some. Smut starts at chapter 2.

It was early September when Eva returned to Diamond City. Sweat soaked under the straps of her pack and into her shirt. The dirt from a week of travel coated her clothes and worked its way into her knot of black hair.

Coming back often left her with conflicted feelings. At first, it reminded her too much of things lost. Sometimes she could practically smell the popcorn and weak beer, could hear the cheers of the fans. She used to get shit seats at student pricing, going with friends and her future husband, getting drunk and sunburned in the stands, and walking back to their apartments laughing. All of it, from her friends to the apartments, gone now. The ghosts of her memories flickered in between the boisterous market that now filled the infield. 

She opened the front door to her home and was greeted with a surprise. Instead of the empty house she was expecting, both Piper and Cait were sitting at the kitchen table, laughing over mugs of tea. A kettle rested on the wood fired stove, steaming gently. They turned at the rattle of the handle, faces lighting up with recognition.

“Hey Blue, welcome home. We were wondering when you’d get back.” Piper waved her over to the empty chair.

Cait waved at her too, “We heard you’d be in soon. Put your shit down and stay awhile. We wanted to talk to you.”

Eva, confused, shrugged off her baggage and was tugged into the chair at once. Unexpectedly, Piper brushed her lips over her cheek and blushed. Cait made a face at her, then kissed Eva too. 

“Don’t worry, love. It’s nothing bad.” Cait began, “Well, you know how neither of us gets to see you often enough, what with me and my job, and you and your ...everything. I see Piper more’n I see you, and she’s always working. And I’m not complaining, mind, I don’t want to be tied to one place myself. But seeing as how you’re seeing both of us, Piper and I got to talking when we’re both in town, and we thought there might be a better way.”

Eva blinked, “Are you saying you and Piper are together now?” 

“Well no… but also maybe?” Cait flushed pink. “Ah, fuck, I’m bad at explaining shit. Piper, you’re the one with the words and all.”

Piper looked at her fondly. “The point was, Blue, we wanted to share you. At least a little.” She was blushing a little now too. “C’mon, let’s draw you a bath and show you what we mean.”


	2. Chapter 2

Eva leaned back in the copper hip bath, water curling around her waist and shins. A little steam gently rose from the water as Cait poured a handful over her front. Piper was busy behind her, combing out the tangles from her damp hair. _Much better than splashing in icy stream water while keeping one eye out for bloodbugs,_ she thought, and sighed. The thing she missed most (aside from people) from the old world was indoor plumbing.

Cait flicked her nose. “That had better be a sigh of relaxation. After all the work I did heating this water, you should be enjoying it.” Eva grinned back and splashed her, soaking her linen shift and making her sputter, then retaliate. 

“Hey, cut the horseplay! You’re getting me too!” Piper had been caught in the crossfire, the hem of her shift dripping. She finished combing Eva’s hair, and started to braid it. “Save it for later.” Cait flipped her off, but resumed her bathing duties. Eva gazed hungrily at the now sheer linen, leering through half closed eyes as the damp fabric clung to every curve and muscle. She watched the blush spread over Cait’s face and up to the tips of her ears, and smiled. Sometimes it was easy to fluster a woman who could take out a mirelurk with just a baseball bat and a pile of invective. Piper leaned over, murmuring into her ear,”Mind already on the fun part huh?” She tugged on the completed braid, then kissed her neck, sneaking in a sharp nip. Eva turned to catch her lips with her own, and teasingly brushed her tongue gently against Piper’s. She felt hands glide up her body to seize her chin, breaking off the kiss. Cait pulled her forward instead. “Where’s my kiss?”

Eva answered with a bite of her bottom lip, then yanked her in, running her hands through short red hair. The muffled cry of surprise swiftly became a needy gasp, and she smiled as she flicked her tongue into Cait’s mouth. She, in turn, started as teeth scraped at her shoulder, to be soothed with soft kisses as hands slid up her waist to cup her breasts. Her free hand reached back to stroke Piper’s cheek, and was seized; her fingers were swiftly kissed, then enveloped in the wet heat of a mouth. Piper’s tongue brushed over her calluses, while Cait’s twined with her own, and she melted into the velvety sensation. Eventually, both women pulled back to smile smugly at the result of their work, while she leaned back, panting and lightheaded in the bath. 

“That’s not very fair of you, ganging up on me,” Eva teased. Her lovers shifted positions, eyes glinting mischievously, then leaned in, each mouth capturing a nipple. Piper bit and teased with her tongue; Cait sucked gently, and both left her squirming with need. Each touch sent shivering heat down her veins, turning her joints to water.

She gripped the edge of the tub, as warmth spread and rose in her belly. Hands stroked her thighs, and pulled them apart, but didn’t move any closer. Her cunt was throbbing now, greedy for touch, so she thrust towards them experimentally, but only got another flick on the nose for her trouble.

Now she was feeling a little desperate, whimpering tiny noises in the back of her throat. “Please… enough teasing…” She said between shaky breaths, “Please…” Wantonly, she spread her legs further apart. Her tormentors relented with evil grins. Gentle fingers brushed along her swollen flesh, sending lightning flashes down her legs. Slowly, too slowly, one slid up to stroke her clit, and each touch overwhelmed her senses, drowning out her vision with static. She felt the rising tide of her orgasm, sparking through her marrow to her toes and back again. Suddenly, the wave crested and she came, cursing and twitching in the water. Her lovers, thoroughly soaked now, pulled back, their lingering caresses sending shivering aftershocks through her. Piper smirked at her limp and languid body, proud of her handiwork, while Cait grinned at them both conspiratorially.

When she had recovered enough to talk, Eva said,”How about you get out of those wet clothes, so I can get my revenge?”


	3. Chapter 3

They fell into the upstairs bed in a tangle of limbs and giggles. Kisses fell all over her, and Eva returned the favor, pressing her lips against anything in reach, a wrist here, a chin there. Piper snickered when she got a noseful of hair for her trouble. “You look like a cat that’s stepped in snow.” With great dignity, she stuck out her tongue. 

Cait smacked her ass, “Adorable. But you’ve gotten me all worked up here, and I think it’s my turn for a fuck, loves.” She leaned over and kissed Piper, conveniently leaving her breasts open to attack. Eva took advantage. She scooted down the bed, mouth circling a nipple, hands finding the curve of a waist. She traced her hands over the ridges of old scars, and the soft skin between. Cait was soon making interesting noises above her, so she slipped a hand between her legs to find her dripping wet. She grinned, and went to get Cait’s favorite toy. 

She strapped on the harness, positioning the soft leather dildo just so. Well oiled, it was stuffed with clean sand, and hefty. Not quite the fancy stuff from her past (she thought longingly of silicone, and _vibrations_ ), but she had heard no complaints yet. 

She turned around to two wolf whistles, and struck a pose. Two appreciative sets of eyes drank in the sight. Huskily, Piper said “Well, fuck me, Blue.” 

“Get in line,” Cait returned, then slid to the end of the bed, spreading her legs. Eva reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling her snug against her. “Gorgeous,” she whispered, kissing each knee, before slowly easing the strap-on inside. Cait sighed contentedly, and she started moving slowly, carefully teasing. She was rewarded with a double bird from Cait, just the reaction she was looking for.

“Fuck me properly, you shit!” Cait growled. She tried to shove herself harder down the leather cock, but Eva gripped her thighs firmly. She picked up the pace, relishing each thrust as it ground against her mons. The leather cut sweetly into her hips as she pushed hard into her, again and again. This, combined with the moans coming from her partner, reawakened her lust.

Those moans were stifled somewhat when Piper kissed her again from above. Eva watched them make out avidly, their tongues twining together. She tugged Piper forward, stealing a kiss of her own, then positioning her over Cait’s head. She slowed her thrusts enough to ask, “Is this ok with you both?”

Piper nodded vigorously, while Cait panted, “Yes, just fucking keep fucking me already!” Piper lowered herself down, and from the sounds she was making, immediately felt a tongue go to work on her cunt. Eva grinned and resumed her strenuous pace. She dug her fingernails into Cait’s hip bones, and was rewarded with a muffled groan. So she raked them down her legs too. She gently swiped a hand over her clit, and Cait bucked, nearly unseating Piper, who fell forward onto her hands. 

“Hey, careful, Blue,” she exclaimed. “I don’t want you to get -” Eva bent forward and swallowed her protest, thrusting her tongue into her mouth. Caught between two exquisitely moving tongues, Piper ceased her protests. When the kiss ended, she sagged, sliding off Cait, who seemed to be losing her concentration anyway. 

Eva reached over to Piper’s now neglected cunt. She slid her fingers over the slick flesh, circling around the outside, dipping into her soaking center, then gently returning to her clit. Piper bit down on her own hand, keening around her fingers. Eva fed the flame in her own belly slowly, with each noise her partners made, each touch of their warm skin. From the twitching of her hips, it seemed Cait was going to break first. A few more sharp jerks of her hips and she was heralded with “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! Don’t fucking stop!” and the full bodied orgasm of her partner. She kept thrusting through as Cait trembled until, laughing, she tapped out. 

Piper now was making the breathy, musical sounds of imminent climax, and Eva focused her attention back. She slipped one finger inside her as she continued to rub her clit. The pressure was enough; she felt the walls of Piper’s cunt contract around her, as its owner threw back her head and swore. Eva herself was nearly there, and, unbuckling the harness, she slid her fingers, wet with Piper’s juices, over her own clit. Just a few strokes pushed her over the sweet edge. The conflagration that had been building in her guts exploded down her marrow, and she sank onto the bed, muffling herself in the mattress, as she came for what felt like hours. When she had finished twitching, two sets of hands pulled her into an embrace. Three sweaty, sticky, and entirely sated bodies lay intertwined, until Piper popped her head up.

“So, what do you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sarah Water's Tipping the Velvet for a dildo that could fit the post apocalypse!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it :)


End file.
